codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One (episode)
United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One is the sixteenth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Forty-seven countries rally under the banner of the new United Federation of Nations, and their first declaration is war against Britannia to liberate Japan. In anticipation, the Knights of the Round and the bulk of Britannia's military are transferred to Japan. Nina asks to have the Lancelot equipped with her newly-developed F.L.E.I.J.A. (Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament) warhead. The Emperor interrupts the Federation's announcement to challenge Zero to a battle for the world itself. Fearing for Nunnally's safety, Lelouch calls Suzaku and admits he is Zero, begging Suzaku to rescue her. Suzaku agrees, but only on the condition they meet alone at the Kururugi Shrine. Plot Back in Area 11, Nunnally informs her advisors that Schneizel has told her that Charles has mysteriously disappeared. She asks them to hold this information secret amongst themselves and the Royal Family, but Edgar and Lohmeyer question how they will be able to proceed with the invasion of the Chinese Federation and domestic affairs respectively. Lohmeyer then chastises Nunnally to have policies in place to restrict the Elevens in case they find out, but Gino gets her to stop. Suzaku, meanwhile, wonders if Nunnally will now be protected now that Charles is gone. In the Ikaruga, it is revealed that Zero has guessed Charles is gone also, because Charles made no attempt to escape the Thought Elevator when Lelouch destroyed it, and now he is trapped in its realm, and thinks the same thing Suzaku does. C.C. then appears behind him and asks what she needs to do. As a joke, Zero asks her to wear her clothes inside out, hop around on one foot, and sing a song, but C.C. actually begins to obey the command, and he quickly gets her to stop. With that C.C. gets on the ground and begs him not to whip her, causing Zero to realize that her amnesia stretches to just before she got her Geass. After assuring her that he would never harm her, Jeremiah calls him on an intercom. Zero goes down to him, and finds that he has recovered and captured Cornelia, deciding not to kill her out of respect for the Royal Family. After Zero congratulates him, Cornelia asks what he is seeking, and Zero falsely says he wants to help his beloved sister, which Cornelia finds hypocritical. Down with the Akatsuki, Asahina finds Kinoshita and notices bloodstains on the Knightmare's claws. He asks about it, but Rolo appears behind him and says that that information is confidential to the point where not even Tohdoh is meant to know; Asahina chastises him for throwing trust around like a pro when he's just a rookie. Meanwhile, Suzaku goes back to Kallen, and in another fluctuation of sanity, asks for forgiveness. Instead, Kallen proceeds to brutally beat Suzaku for his insanity and for torturing her. Despite bleeding, Suzaku doesn't resist, and out of Britannian ideals bows before her, which pisses off Kallen even more. Sitting in her chair, Kallen asks for Suzaku to execute her for beating him, but Suzaku refuses because he did the wrong, provoking Kallen to declare she hates him. Back in the Chinese Federation, Zero holds a press conference with numerous world leaders. He requests the formation of a military alliance that can rival Britannia, and names it the United Federation of Nations or UFN, giving the world a just cause to wage war with them. The plan is unanimously accepted by everyone, including Kaguya, Xianglin, Diethard, Tohdoh, Xingke, and Tianzi. They plan to include all non-Britannian nations, including the Chinese Federation and the European Union, as well as any Areas that have managed to break off. They also make plans to continue to try and liberate Area 11, which they plan will start a chain reaction that will free the stable Areas, leaving Britannia severely outnumbered. Zero then requests for everyone to go back to their homelands to vote among their own people, and receives grand applause. With C.C., she leans on the coffee table, accidentally clicking a TV remote, which turns the TV onto a segment with Milly, causing C.C. to hide from her behind a sofa. Zero then comes in, and is shown with a pizza Sugiyama made on a silver platter for C.C. to have, since she hasn't eaten in a while, and from there is forced to reveal his identity to her all over again. He then has to instruct her how to eat it, and once she figures it out, she begins wolfing it down. After watching Milly's show for a few seconds, and commenting it was not the best approach to starting a career, he turns the TV off, which surprises C.C. In Area 11, a bandaged Suzaku plays with Arthur when Anya takes a picture of him and asks what he looks down. He mutters that he is just thinking about the path he chose eight years ago, and Anya asks if it is because of Lelouch. Suzaku berates this, suddenly claiming he made the right choice, but Anya says that there is no point in believing in memories when they are destined to be forgotten. She then mentions her electronic diary, which she says is actually a way for her to remember things, as she does even remember writing a regular diary she wrote nine years prior, and any memories she has do not match up with her actual ones, causing Suzaku to wonder if Charles used his Geass on her. While Anya tries to elaborate more, a giant spearhead suddenly comes zipping at Suzaku's head, which he effortlessly catches. They are then confronted by the thrower, the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley, who jokes that Suzaku is courting Anya like he tried to do to Euphemia. Enraged, Suzaku tries to challenge him to a duel, but before they can fight, Bismarck Waldstein suddenly flies in between them in his Knightmare the Galahad to stop them. He informs them that he, Luciano, Luciano's Valkyrie Squadron, and a large force of Gareths are there to join with Schneizel's forces and attack the Black Knights when they make a move there. Luciano then leaves. Down below, Nunnally goes to visit Kallen, and they continue to bond over their brothers. After Nunnally tells Kallen a funny story about how Lelouch is stubborn yet kind, Kallen tries to tell a similar one, but Luciano comes in to see Kallen against Nunnally's orders. Kallen banteringly asks what he plans to do to her, and he says that now that she is imprisoned, he plans to do anything he wants. Gino then comes in and berates Luciano for his actions, but this only results in tension over how Gino's family got him higher-placed than Luciano. Nina, meanwhile, meets with Lloyd, Cecile, Anya, and Suzaku, and requests that the F.L.E.I.J.A. be mounted on the Lancelot. Lloyd then admits that the original intent was for Suzaku to pilot the Guren Mk-II , but this backfired when Lloyd tried to tinker with Rakshata's programming and accidentally made it dysfunctional. Nina then describes the F.L.E.I.J.A. to everyone, where they learn that its explosion disintegrates everything in its wake and then sucks all the remains into nothingness. This causes everyone to feel apprehensive, as it might take civilians if he fires it, but Nina says that it is fine because Suzaku is no longer an Eleven and was Euphemia's Knight; her overall soft tone, however, suggests that she is being forced to say it. Lloyd then tells her that such a deal will get both of them killed, which makes Nina look even more nervous. In the Chinese Federation, Lelouch makes plans with Diethard over broadcasting the new invasion. After he finishes he gives C.C. orders to not leave her room, and she bids him good luck. As Tianzi makes plans with her nation, the Black Knights begin to have a party, where Tamaki gets inebriated, and everyone wonders where C.C. is. Tohdoh, meanwhile, has to have makeup put on him by Chiba, much to his chagrin. Chiba then asks him if he can fulfill a request she has when the situation is over with, but before he can respond Ohgi and Diethard come in, and the former is chastised by Sugiyama and Minami for "oversleeping". Tohdoh tries joining in, but Diethard leans in to Ohgi's ear and tells him snarkily that it is time to go. As both a UFN helicopter and Milly's TV station report on the event, Rivalz sits alone in the Student Council room, wondering where Lelouch and Rolo are. As a disguised Rolo and Sayoko are shown in Area 11, Milly also reports that the UFN will likely be in direct opposition to Britannia because of the Black Knights. With no effort, Kaguya, Tianzi, and 47 total nations become members of the UFN. Guilford is then seen hanging up after a call with Edgar, but is then suddenly called by Jeremiah. Schneizel and his men also watch the broadcast, where Bismarck and Lohmeyer say that the military alliance could never hope to work together, but Schneizel and Kanon see the alternative. Kaguya then announces that exact alternative: under Article 17 of the treaty, all nations will have to join their armies together and become Black Knights (as it is an army unaffiliated with any nation), no longer having their own personal military. Kaguya then announces that their first step is to liberate the United States of Japan per their request, and all members agree with the plan. But just as the Black Knights are about to depart, the broadcast suddenly fizzles, and Charles appears on the screen, horrifying Zero. He goes into another tirade, declaring that whoever will win the war between them will become ruler of the world. He will agree to face it head on, strengthening Britannia's resolve, but also doing the same for the UFN. Only Zero remains fazed, and he heads back into his room, questioning how he is supposed to defeat Charles while saving Nunnally at the same time. C.C. approaches him, and asks if he wants to eat the last slice of pizza she left him. Frustrated, Zero swipes the plate, causing it to shatter on the ground and cut C.C.'s finger; the finger doesn't heal, causing Zero to see another side effect. He takes her hand in an attempt to nurse it, but C.C. stops him, saying that she gets caught up all the time, and that it's fine if she bleeds, while some of her blood falls on a king chess piece and flows down the head. Trembling, Zero asks her how to heal an emotional wound, and she responds by saying that he needs to turn to a friend that will stand by him no matter what. Taking her advice, Zero bandages her wound and makes a call. He ends up calling Suzaku, who has just left a meeting and has gone to the garden. Suzaku answers the phone, but he appears to dodge Lelouch's greetings. Lelouch asks if the Tokyo Settlement will be in danger again, but Suzaku cuts to the chase and asks Lelouch if he is Zero. Left with no other choice, Lelouch confesses that he is in fact Zero. Slipping into insanity again, Suzaku asks why Lelouch would call him, and Lelouch confesses that he only wants to help Nunnally during the battle, and that now Suzaku is the only person he can turn to. Suzaku refuses, hypocritically saying that Lelouch is only being selfish as the troops fly directly over his head. Going along with it, Lelouch admits to it and claims that he is asking the request from the bottom of his heart. To this Suzaku agrees; however, he has one condition: they have to discuss the terms of the agreement, alone and unarmed, at the Kururugi Shrine. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *N/A Powers or Abilities used *N/A Quotes *"Value in this team is gained by confidence. And confidence is earned by a Black Knight form Zero himself." -Rolo *"What do people value the most Sir Kururugi the Traitor? Their own life of course." -Luciano *"And so with overwhelming majority, under U.F.N. resolution number one, the Black Knights will now go forth to Liberate Japan." -Kaguya *"Hear me Zero. Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me? However, it matters not. This charter you've made is a child's note. The EU, once a third of the world is now dead. You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt. The situation is very simple and clear. For in the end, whoever succeeds in this battle shall gain control of the entire world. Very well, have at me Zero. I'm ready. So will you win it all now Zero or will you lose everything? Time to learn the gambles of war. All hail Britannia!" -Charles